


Earth 142

by AthenaJwel16



Category: The Bold Type, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, New York State
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaJwel16/pseuds/AthenaJwel16
Summary: Cisco is breaching Barry to Earth 142, where they meet a lovely young woman working at Scarlet!





	Earth 142

“Looks bigger than Central City” 

Cisco's comment made Barry chuckle and look around. Indeed, this city called ‘New York’, on Earth 142, was definitely bigger than their native town. 

Actually, Cisco had planned to meet Gypsy on Earth 77, the famous land of dragons, for a date. But since the last fight with a meta named Quake, Cisco’s powers were slightly disturbed. He had asked Barry to come with him in case he would get himself in trouble, assuring him he would breach him back directly to Earth 1 as soon as Gypsy would have come. 

But she never did. Because Cisco had breached them to Earth 142 accidently and was now unable to breach them back, due to his fatigue.

They had decided to wander around and ended up in a place named ‘Brooklyn’. They were currently eating cranberries donuts when Cisco bumped into someone, them holding a coffee that got all over Barry. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry!” The young female exclaimed, pulling out some tissues out of her pocket.

“It's alright, it's our bad. We weren't looking where we were going” Barry assured her gently. 

The female nodded, smiling a bit as Allen Jr. cleaned himself up. She was really pretty, with fair hair and delicate features. 

“I don't have much time but can I buy you guys something? Otherwise this will stay on my conscious all day” She joked, grinning. 

Cisco smiled at her, putting a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“You can start by telling us your name” He replied, winking.

She laughed. 

“I'm Sutton Brady. Honored to meet such a cute couple” She chuckled gently. 

Barry burst out laughing while Cisco widened his eyes, choking. 

“What? Barry and I? Oh no, my friend. We… Are not. We're best buddies. That's it. That's all. We both have a girlfriend” He stated, pointing at the space between Barry's body and his. 

Sutton apologized before checking her watch. 

“This time I really have to go! A Scarlet business does not wait!” She said, already turning around to go. 

The duo froze at her words and shared a look. 

“Wait… Do you guys have a speedster on your Ea… Here too?” Cisco asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Yes, and his name is Oliver Grayson! I'm gonna get killed if I don't bring him the Gucci suit on time!” Sutton exclaimed, waving at them before disappearing into the crown. 

Barry chuckled, watching her go. 

“So the Flash here is an Oliver…? Dude, I think we had enough of adventures for today” 

Cisco nodded in agreement and with a smile, dragged Barry into a discreet alley to create another portal, that could allow them to go back home for the scarlet speedster, and to have a lovely date with the girl of his dreams for the breacher.


End file.
